A Story of Drink and Tattoos
by Zealit
Summary: A fic on Mings tattos. Tell me what you think. Constructive flames are allowed.


A Name and a Lesson in Drink

Authors note: Ever wonder how Furious Ming got those tattoos? Well here is you answer. A one shot.

We need more JE fics there aren't nearly enough. R&R plz.

Disclaimer: I don't own Jade Empire. Well I don't own Bioware. I will own Jade Empire…as in buy the game. It was a rental. So I do own Jade Empire…You get the idea.

"You are all free for today." Master Li's announcement sent a cheer through the school. The students immediately began to head for the doors all except one. Ming was sparring with a practice dummy. His friend Jing Woo watched him from a distance. He snagged two other students Kia Min and Lin.

"I think its time we got our boy over there some time away from a punching bag. Lin do you think you could ask Master Li? Or at least keep him distracted long enough for us to convince Ming to join us?" Jing Woo didn't wait for the indignant response as he headed over with Kia Min to where Ming was shredding the dummies with his Leaping tiger form.

"Ming stop stop. Master Li has given us a free day. What are you doing here?" Jing already knew the answer but he asked all the same.

'Master Li told me to practice some more." He said this as he set up the next dummy.

" I am sure he wouldn't mind if you….disappeared for a while." Kia Min said this while looking around. As if to make sure Master Li wasn't there listening in on them. "But surely you wouldn't want me to take advantage of Master Li?" Kia Min nearly burst out laughing. Ming had said this with an almost boyish tone. He truly didn't know how to have fun. They were spared the having to convince when Lin appeared from the thin air.

"Li said it was ok. You could have today off." She grinned and looked at the others. Before Ming could say anything they where dragging him to the school entrance. So fast was he dragged that he had just caught his breath when they were outside. And had only just started to resist when they arrived at a seedy looking tavern.

"You want us to go in there?" He looked uncertainly at the tavern as a crash could be heard from inside. The others hauled him inside.

"Oh sure." "Don't worry it is fine." This to the company of another large crash. "Usually." Lin's voice sounded a little weak. Ming wondered if she had something in her throat. He was about to ask when he entered the bar.

The red lanterns gave it a seedy air to it. Not helped by the fight going on in one corner. A fat old woman with a motherly air approached them.

"A Lin Kia Min. Jing it's been a long time. Good to see you again. And what fine specimen do we have here?" She cackled at her own comment.

"Oh he is new Mother Chan. We would like something unique. Cause it will take a lot to knock him down." Jing was grinning ear to ear. Ming looked confused. Was he talking about fighting? Perhaps some form of new combat? Looking at the old woman infront of him he doubted it and above all why was that one girl in the corner looking at him as though he where the next hero? It nearly all too much for him. But before he could do anything he was plunked down at a table and handed a tankard with something bubbling in it. The rest had already dived into their glasses. Ming saw no reason to not follow. The liquid burned his throat and made him feel light headed and it was wonderful. He downed the tankard in a single gulp. Something that had his friends gazing at him with and awed expression. He didn't even bother to look were the second tankard came from.

Several hours later he stumbled out of the bar. His friends followed him They were sober. He wasn't. And if Master Li found them like this they would be in more trouble then a peasant that just spit on the Emperor.

They managed o direct him halfway to the school when they saw Master Li walking though the village. They quickly stuffed Ming into an alley and sat around nearby it. Jing Woo took up a station so he blocked Master Li's view of the alley.

"Hello you three. Have you seen Ming? He was supposed to be back by now." His eyes held a small twinkle in them.

"Um…no recently Master Li. He said he was going to see Dawn Star." You might have missed him on his way here." Jing Woo desperately tried to keep a straight face.

"Oh I see then. I will check there." He walked away back to the school. Mia Min let out a long breath and Lin sagged against the wall. But the situation was just about to get worse.

"Where is Ming?"

Truth be told Ming didn't know where he was either. After seeing Master Li he had ambled away and now was thoroughly lost. He was still drunk but not so much that he couldn't read. And that's when he came to the shop labeled. TATTOOS OF ALL SORTS ALL DESIGNS. His drink-fogged mind suddenly got a brilliant idea. Why shouldn't he get a tattoo? It wouldn't hurt. So he managed by some miracle to get through the door and explain to the person at the front that he was here for a tattoo only slightly slurring his words.

A man came and directed him through a door and to a nearby chair.

"Now what design would you like? Small medium or full body tattoo." Ming wanted to say small but what came out sounded something like. "Ahh shmedium." The man nodded. "A medium of course." Ming blacked out before he could explain he wanted a small.

Ming slowly opened one eye. He was looking up at a roof. He turned and saw the sun through a window. They rays made his eyes sting and it didn't help his headache.

"So your awake." Dawns Stars voice was like a cannon going off.

"Could you not shout?" Ming held his head. He vaguely remembered a dim bar some sort of drink. There was a girl who smiled really sweet. It all suddenly snapped into focus and became terribly crystal clear. He had gotten drunk kissed his first girl and got…. Oh by the Emperors name he couldn't have! One look at his upper arm confirmed it. He had. The scales were inked in his arm and traveled to his back. Were he couldn't see but a dragon seemed to be leaping out at someone.

"One night out and you have to do it all hmmm?" That was Lin's voice. He managed to sit up before him where Dawn Star Jing Kia Min and Lin. They were looking at him with expression of admiration from Jing and Lin. To disgust and amusement with Kia and Dawn.

"You guys aren't mad at me are you?" He nearly bashed his head against the wall it hurt so much.

"No no they are all very much admiring the tattooers handiwork. I on the other hand." Dawns Stars voice began to rise. "I am so furious Ming I is not even funny. YOU HAD TO GO AND DO THAT! DO YOU KNOW WHAT MASTER LI WILL DO!" He cried out and fell back in the bed. Dawn Stars expression immediately softened and she reached down to lay a wet cloth over his head.

Jing seemed to have a revelation. "Furious Ming." "What?" "Furious Ming that what we will call you from now on." Ming's expression went blank. "It fits. I mean the tattoos and the way you fight. Furious Ming."

And so he was rechristened Furious Ming. He never drank anything stronger then tea for quite a while after that. The explaining took some time when Master Li found out but he seemed to find to whole incident rather amusing and he agreed that the new name fit rather well.


End file.
